


Shines Right Through Me

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (Or The Ashen Equivalent), Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Established Relationship, Moirails With Pails, Multi, Piercings, Teasing, Troll Gills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prolly if the two of you had handled this on your own, it woulda turned bloody real fast. You're guessin' neither of you woulda been willin' to let it go without the other one dead, and who the fuck knows what that coulda done to your two groups of friends. Now, you ain't gonna fuck shit up for everyone else if you can help it, but like fuck are you just gonna let Feferi Peixes have her own way. Not over your dead body, necessarily. But... maybe over hers.</p><p>Lucky for the two of you, lil' Vantas McNubs is way too nosy for his own good. An' way too persistent. An' <i>way</i> too fuckin' precious to ever, ever hurt. It was gettin' real coddamn ugly the first time he jumped in between you. Feferi was just about ready to go for you, an' like shell were you lettin' her get away with that bullshit, an' both of you were there with your tridents out an' all, an' there's Karkat, just jumpin' in the middle like it ain't no thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shines Right Through Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cladoMasochist (ThePioden)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePioden/gifts).



> From the kink meme, "Feferi and Meenah can't help but instinctively want to violently eviscerate one another, but Karkat is an awfully effective buffer. Karkat is the really-not-very-conciliatory-at-all filling in an angry, spitting seadweller club sandwich. "
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/97987633066/shines-right-through-me-spockandawe-homestuck)

           Your first impression of Feferi Peixes is that she is adorable as _shit._ Also you hate her fuckin' guts. It bugs the coddamn shit outta you that nobody ever looks past the cute and sees what she's really like. 'Cause when you look at her? What you see is _ambition._ And when she looks at you, you can fuckin' _tell_ that she's sizin' you up an guessin' what she'd hafta do to take you down.  
  
           Well, beach has another thing comin' if she thinks you're that fuckin' easy to handle. Just watch, you're gonna _show_ her what royalty is fuckin' like. You can't hardly be in the same room as her without bein' completely aware of exactly where she is an' what she's doin', an' you're ready to go for her throat if she just gives you the _smallest_ coddamn excuse. An' every time she meets your eyes and gives you that fake-ass sugar-sweet smile, the hate all coils up in your thorax and sends a burst of heat right down to your bulge.  
  
           Prolly if the two of you had handled this on your own, it woulda turned bloody real fast. You're guessin' neither of you woulda been willin' to let it go without the other one dead, and who the fuck knows what that coulda done to your two groups of friends. Now, you ain't gonna fuck shit up for everyone else if you can help it, but like _fuck_ are you just gonna let Feferi Peixes have her own way. Not over your dead body, necessarily. But... maybe over hers.  
  
           Lucky for the two of you, lil' Vantas McNubs is way too nosy for his own good. An' way too persistent. An' _way_ too fuckin' precious to ever, ever hurt. It was gettin' real coddamn ugly the first time he jumped in between you. Feferi was just about ready to go for you, an' like _shell_ were you lettin' her get away with that bullshit, an' both of you were there with your tridents out an' all, an' there's Karkat, just jumpin' in the middle like it ain't no thing.  
  
           Pissed you right the fuck off that Feferi was there first, all nudgin' him aside an' warnin' him to watch out, Meenah's awfully worked up and he should be careful! Which just riled you up worse, because like _fuck_ would you hurt him! An' you woulda gone for her with your claws, but that woulda just been provin' her point, wouldn't it? An' some wires musta gotten crossed in your pan, 'cause you went for her with your lips instead, with Karkat still right there in the middle.  
  
           Ahahaha, still cracks you up just rememberin' the look on his _face._ But he rolled with it, shoved the two of you apart when you started kissin' with too many teeth for his taste, an' from there... Well, there's two of you an' one of him. That makes it a contest, yeah? Nubs, he's been friends with Feferi since _forever,_ but you weren't givin' up like that. You an' him got along as good as anyfin, an' if you'd ever been a proper empress, he was gonna be _your_ grand threshie, wasn't he? So it was just you an' her an' him, an' somehow everyone's clothes disappeared somewhere along the way, an' if even Karkat wasn't complainin', you musta done somefin right.  
  
           You both burned off all your energy on seein' who could make Karkat feel the best, an' at he end you an' Fef were too worn out to do more than lay up against him an' dig lazy claws into each other's sides. An' even that stopped once Karkat got his elbows into the two of you an' ordered you to put your fronds to better use (better use is cuddlin' Karkat). Mighta just been a once-off deal, you don't think none of you knew what was goin' on, but the next time Feferi started pickin' fights with you an Karkat was there in the room, he gave the two of you the cutest fuckin' look, an' took a step closer like he wanted to be there but wasn't sure if you really wanted him. You took the chance to reach out an' tuck him up against your side, an' the look on Feferi's face tasted like _victory._ An' Karkat looked at the two of you, rolled his eyes, an' reached a hand out to her too, tryin' to pretend like it ain't a contest or somefin.  
  
           So it ain't a contest... but it's _totally_ a contest. An' right now, you are definitely winnin'. Mighta taken you some time an' patience an some not-exaggerated-not-even-a-little talk about what a fuckin' cutie he is, but you definitely just persuaded Karkat to let you pierce his gills. You have all the best ideas, because he looks so coddamn _good_ with those two little rings pokin' outta his gills, each of them set with a tiny little tyrian stone. And ahhh, you were blushin' like a wiggler at the expression on his face when you offered him his choice of rings an' he took the set with your color.  
  
           What looks even _better_ is Feferi's face the first time she takes off his shirt an' sees those rings. Complete an' total shock is what it is, an' you don't even try not to laugh while she glares at you. Ahaha, _fuck,_ you wouldn't even be able to defend yourself if she went for you right now. Lucky for you that you've got Karkat between you an' her. You still get an elbow to the gut from him, but awww, it's an elbow thrown with love. Feferi's totally poutin', an' most of his attention is on her. You don't even mind much, because if she wasn't so awful, the two of you would never have caught lil' McShouty, an' havin' him is good enough to even make you enjoy puttin' up with her.

           Feferi's sulkin' bad now (you're tryin' not to look too smug), an' Karkat's doin his best to make it better. He'd been leanin' back against you, but when Feferi pulled back to cross her arms an' pout, he followed her forward. He's whisperin' into Feferi's ear too soft for you to hear, an' playin' with her fins. She finally unfolds enough to put her hands on his sides an' run her fingers along his gills. He shivers a little every time her fingers brush over your rings. Those must still be a little tender, an' you hafta grin rememberin' the way he reacted when you _put_ 'em there, and heh, fuck yeah you hope those piercings are still tender, because like shell are you done playin' with 'em.  
  
           You could prolly have fun watchin' Karkat for just about forever, but you're gettin' a bit bored just sittin' there with nothin' to do. He's just such a fuckin' cute-ass, an hey, he totally has a cute ass, so that's as good a way to spend your time as anyfin. You get a good double handful of booty, an' start havin' a good time. You dig your fingers in real nice, down his thighs an' calves too, an' do your best to work some of the tension outta his muscles. You can hear him sigh when you work a knot loose (an' Feferi shoots you a nasty fuckin' look over his shoulder). You're expectin' her to try to get back at you direct, so it's kinda surprisin' when she starts whisperin' back to Karkat.  
  
           She smooths her hands up his back an' down again to his gills, pressin' him close to her thorax. "Now you have to let _me_ give you jewelry too!"  
  
           "Yeah," he sighs, "Okay. Why the fuck not. Let's see if I can out-douche Eridan with unnecessary personal adornment--" His voice catches when Feferi brushes her fingers over his new piercings.  
  
           She purrs. "Oh, good. You're not going to argue?"  
  
           You are rollin' your eyes _so fuckin' hard,_ 'cause you see exactly where this is goin', an she needs to get some original ideas instead of just copyin' you. But Karkat still hasn't caught up yet. "What's even the point of arguing anymore? You're just going to do whatever the fuck you want anyways. I have lost all agency in my own life and I am a tool for your amusement, and I should just stop pretending I have any choice in anything anymore."  
  
           "Mmm." Feferi nibbles thoughtfully at his ear, an' you move your massage a bit towards _inner_ thighs, because it ain't fair that she gets to have _all_ the fun. The back of Karkat's neck is startin' to go red. Instead of letting her fingers rub over his opercula, she lets just the bare tips of her claws slip into his gills. "I'm thinking something around _here._ "  
  
           Karkat jerks back toward you. "No, no, _fuck_ no. What is even _with_ you two?? No, really? Just a single night ago, my gills were fine. Just gills, sitting on my thorax, never bothering anybody, innocently serving a basic fucking biological function. And yet somehow, my stopping two assholes from putting holes in each other means that they suddenly feel entitled to put holes in a very sensitive piece of _my_ anatomy. Just in case that was at all ambiguous, let me repeat: _fuck no._ "  
  
           While he's all up against you, you take the opportunity to move your hands so you're less massagin' his _legs_ an more massagin' the outer lips of his nook. Feferi just stays where she is, an' lets her lower lip quiver. You're kinda torn between disgust an' amusement, because that is the most blatantly fuckin' _obvious_ manipulation. But also Karkat is _so fuckin' vulnerable_ to that kinda manipulation an' it is seriously the cutest thing of all time.  
  
           Feferi says, "Meenah can pierce you... but _I_ can't?"  
  
           Ahahaha, he's crumblin' already. It's so fuckin' adorable how he tries to act like a big hardass an' falls over himself backtrackin' when it looks like he mighta made someone sad.  
  
           "No, no." He scrubs at his face. "I-- Just-- A night ago, a _single_ night ago I had zero holes in my gills. And somehow I had a lapse in judgment and let Meenah stick needles _in my gills,_ and I'm barely adjusted to the fact that it happened at _all,_ and you're already asking me if you can do it too."  
  
           "It was the _cutest_ coddamn thing," You put in.  
  
           Karkat shoots you an irritated scowl, but Feferi leans in, grinnin' from ear to ear. She leans up against him, her rumblespheres against his, pressing him back into your thorax. "I _bet_ he was just the most _adorabubble!!_ "  
  
           Adorabubble. You swear, sometimes you could just strangle her, though she's definitely got the right idea. "You bet your ass he was." Karkat's tryin' to say somefin, but you just talk right over him. "He was blushin' so hard the whole time. An' he just let me just get right up in his gills. I told him to try not to move, but he didn't budge even a fuckin' _inch_ the whole time."  
  
           Feferi nuzzles into his neck. "I bet it hurt! And he really didn't move?"  
  
           "Not at all, even after the first one, when he knew how much the second was gonna hurt."  
  
           "It wasn't a big deal," Karkat mutters.  
  
           Feferi pulls back just far enough to put a hand over his mouth and give him her sternest look. "You hush! If I say it's a big deal, it's a big deal!" She shivers. "I'd never be able to do it once, and you got your gills pierced _twice._ "  
  
           You bet he's blushin' as hard as anyfin, an it sure as shell sounds like he's rollin' his eyes. "Four times, apparently, since you're not going to be happy until I agree to more of this bullshit. I can _tell_ when you're doing that, by the way. And if you don't mind, I'll just continue to not understand why it's so goddamn important to you to stick needles into such a delicate, _sensitive_ part of my body."  
  
           You laugh and let your fingers rub up against his nook. "We _could_ be sticking 'em somewhere _more_ sensitive..."  
  
           He jumps and starts to protest, until Feferi cuts him off, laughin', "We won't, we won't! Not unless you wanted it." She runs her hands along his opercula again, pausin' over his piercings. "But you let Meenah do these already, and I haven't gotten to do _anyfin_ like this for you. Karcrab, I want to see you in my color too."  
  
           Awww, that makes him blush as hard as shit. "That _is_ your color, dumbass."  
  
           She grins. "That's _Meenah's_ color. It looks so _pretty_ on you, and I want you to wear my color that I put there myself."  
  
           He's lookin' down an not meetin' her eyes now, an he's red out to the tips of his ears. "Badass. You mean it looks badass."

           You laugh and kiss him right on the horn. "That's right it looks badass. An hey, fair's fair, if you let her pierce your gills you have to let me do it too."  
  
           Feferi glares at you while Karkat growls, "No, no, fuck that, that's not how this _works,_ thank you very much, especially since it was your awful idea that started this whole mess in the first place--"  
  
           You grin from ear to ear and give Feferi a big wink. Only takes her about a second to catch on, and then she stifles a laugh and squeezes Karkat up against her thorax. "Well if you let her pierce you again, you have to let _me_ pierce you again too!"  
  
           You follow forward and drape yourself along his back, teasing at his nook with your fingers. "Okay then, but once she gives you another set of piercings, it's _my_ turn."  
  
           "And then my turn again!"  
  
           "My turn after that--"  
  
           He cuts you off with a muffled, "Fuck you both up the waste chute for thinking that kind of wiggler cartoon logic applies in real life."  
  
           Feferi's knuckles bump up against yours, and if you lean sideways you can just see Karkat's bulge twistin' in her palm. She laughs and nibbles at his ear. "I just want to see you _covered_ in gold and tryian, all over, I want you wearing our color--"  
  
           "Damn straight," you add. "Ain't just talkin about your gills either. I want every fuckin person who sees you to know that you're _ours._ "  
  
           "And just how much we _want_ you to be ours!"  
  
           He shivers all over at that, and awww, that is offishially too adorable. You bend down to kiss him right where Feferi is nibblin'. When she play-snaps at you, he shoves a hand up between your faces, and the two of you capture it an drop kisses fuckin _everywhere._ Dude's blushin' so hard he doesn't even know where to look, an when Feferi catches one of his fingers in her mouth and sucks, his breath catches and he gasps, "Guys--"  
  
           "Shhh," you soothe. You bring your free hand to his gills an' tease at the rings -- _your_ rings -- again. "Aint nofin for you to worry about. You just sit there an' let us take care of you."  
  
           "We _want_ to take care of you," Feferi adds.  
  
           "That's fuckin' right. You're only the _most precious_ coddamn thing I've ever seen, an if you don't let us do somefin for you, I think we both might die, right here."  
  
           Feferi laughs, an' it's so funny the way the two of you can get along when you've lovin' on Karkat like this. "Very true!" She leans in close to him like she's whispering a secret. "Do you know why? It's because we both love you _so much._ "  
  
           Karkat makes a strangled noise at the back of his throat and buries his face in Feferi's shoulder. You can feel him shakin', an' you ease up a bit, just leanin' up against him an' bein' there. His nook is definitely drippin' on your hand, though, an' thinkin' about that bright, unreal red sets some gears turnin' in your pan.  
  
           "Need to get your color on me too, babe."  
  
           Feferi's fins perk right up at that, and she actually gasps with excitement before you make a 'chill, chill' gesture with your free hand. There's good freaked-out an bad freaked-out, an' both of you wanna be real careful with makin' sure Karkat stays on the happy side of things.  
  
           "Doesn't hafta be nothin' big if you don't want," you shrug. "Maybe a ring, or somefin for my fins."  
  
           Feferi cuts in with, " _I_ want rings in my gills."  
  
           You laugh. "You were littorally just talkin' about how you couldn't deal with that!"  
  
           "Well maybe I changed my mind! And besides," she rubs her cheek against Karkat's hair, "I want it to match. I want _us_ to match."  
  
           Karkat makes another little sound. You can't make out if there's words, but there shore ain't anyfin that sounds anywhere close to 'stop.' He gropes for your free hand an Feferi's, an even if he still ain't lookin' up from her shoulder, he holds onto you with a death grip. Awww, you just hafta tuck yourself up close an kiss him for that one. You've still got one hand on his nook, an' Feferi's got one on his bulge, but you don't push it any further for now (even though shit's startin' to get _pornographically_ wet down there). The two of you just kiss him, an' even kiss each other once or twice without too many teeth, an' even though she's a complete fuckin' basshole, the two of you can totally agree that together, you managed to land a real prize.  
  
           You're kinda curious about how long Karkat can even handle bein' quiet, so you're pretty surprised when Feferi's the first one to break the silence. "You don't have to let me pierce your gills," she whispers, "If you don't want."  
  
           Karkat's voice is all rough when he replies, "No-- I. It's. It's fine--" He stops and takes a few shudderin' breaths. "Will you just get _in_ me already?"  
  
           You sigh theatrically, an' get an elbow to the rumblesphere. You don't even mind much, ('cause it's almost as fun to watch someone else take him apart as it is to do it yourself), but you just think it's fuckin' adorable when he has excuses to be an irritable lil' shit.  
  
           You let your claws prickle against Feferi's bulge, but you're playin' nice, an she only has to glare at you once before you clear outta the way an' let her at Karkat's nook.

           You're stuck not knowin'what to do with your red-stained hand once Feferi's bulge is busy workin' its way into Karkat. 'Cause there's plenty of touchin you'd like to _do,_ sure, but your hand is solid red all the way down to your fuckin' wrist. You kinda just hold it awkwardly in the air while you look at Feferi, kneelin' with her hands on Karkat's hips, her eyes half-shut an' her mouth fallin' open. An' then you get a _thought._  
  
           You cuddle up close to Karkat's back, reach around his shoulder, goin' for Feferi's fin real slow so she doesn't notice you comin'...  
  
           Boop.  
  
           She jumps, an' Karkat gasps an' clutches her close against him, pressing his hips against hers, an' her eyes are flickin' to the side an' back to you, like she'd be able to see her own fins from there. That look on her face is pure, one hundred percent fuckin' hilarious confusion, an' you could leave her hangin' forever, but that's not what this is about, this is about Karkat.  
  
           You grin. " _Knew_ we'd look good in that color."  
  
           Takes Feferi a second to catch up to what you're sayin, and heh, you've got plenty of bright red genetic material to go around. Fins, can't go wrong with fin piercings. Eyebrows are always badass. Hey, you think she might even be able to really rock a nose ring. Once she realizes what you're doin', she just laughs an' laughs an' laughs. She reaches down between Karkat's legs, an' before you can react, she's smearin' red all along your gills. You laugh right back an' get her, an' she gets you, an' Karkat's just caught in the middle (with Feferi's bulge still up his nook-- you haven't forgotten that part, an' you're sure as _shell_ they haven't forgotten either).  
  
           Feferi's the first one to pull back an' solemnly say, "Karkat, you have to give us _all_ these piercings now."  
  
           If you twist around real good you can just about see his face. Or, you could see his face, except he has it buried in his hands an' is mutterin' things you can't quite catch, but they shore don't sound very complimentary. He is so fuckin' adorable when he blushes that hard. You sigh. "He doesn't like it."  
  
           Feferi's voice actually quivers, an' it is a thing of fuckin' art. "He doesn't _want_ to see us in his color."  
  
           He snarls at that an' grabs onto her waist to pull her up snug against him. You're feelin' maybe a little left out when he gropes around behind his back until he finds your wrist, then wraps your arm up around his thorax an' holds you tight there. You barely catch it when he whispers, "Don't."  
  
           Don't what, you ain't sure. Don't tease, don't wear my color (you really hope it's not don't wear my color), could be anyfin, but you're gonna play it absolutely safe. You just leave your one arm where it is, with your hand splayed out over his chest, an' kiss the back of his neck. Feferi's rubbin' soothin' circles on his hips with her fingers, an' she's nuzzlin' up against the top of his head.  
  
           You're chill with lettin' Karkat call the shots for now. You've been makin' this plenty difficult an' havin' fun enough on your own, but you're feelin' maybe a little bit jealous of how Feferi's all up inside him, an' how warm an' soft he is, an' how you wish you could be havin' the same. Your bulge has been ready go go for a long time now, but unless you were gonna do somefin like jam it up his waste chute, there ain't really anywhere for it to go. It's just twistin' up between your thighs, almost painfully saturated by now, an' you're startin' to wonder if it's worth just usin' your hand when Karkat yanks on your arm an' growls, "You too, idiot."  
  
           Uh. You think you're usually pretty on top of shit, but. You mighta missed somefin. "Me too what?"  
  
           Feferi snickers an' you can practically _hear_ Karkat roll his eyes, an' you're startin' to get a little irritated, but that all gets wiped away when he says, "Your bulge, my nook. _That_ you too."  
  
           You're already pressin' forward against him by the time your pan catches up. "Whoa there. _Whoa._ " It ain't easy to put the words together when you can _feel_ how warm he is, an' feel Feferi's pulse through her bulge, an' _cod_ you're so close, you wanna be in him _so bad_ \-- "Karkat, dude, not both of us, we ain't gonna _fit._ "  
  
           "Shhh." He arches his back an' gives you a _look_ that makes your pump biscuit pound, an' it's so hard stay in control when he's lettin' you know he _wants_ you like this. "Not all the way, god, that would be kind of terrifying. But some. I'll let you know when it's too much." When he twists towards you, the expression on his face is so earnest you practically hurt from it. He holds your arm tight against his thorax. "You're part of this too."

           Hnhhh. Okay. Yes. Okay, bein' in him is _definitely_ a thing you can do. Feferi's smilin' at you too, an' you're too embarrassed to look at her proper, but you don't think she's laughin' at you at all.  
  
           When just the tip of your bulge works its way into his nook, you can't help makin' a little noise at the back of your throat. He's so fuckin' _warm_ an you don't think you'll ever be used to it (you don't want to ever be used to it). Feferi's tryin' to hold still, probably bein' careful of Karkat, not to make it easy on you, but you can feel the little twitches in her bulge as she does her best not to move. It's so tight, _so_ tight, an' so warm an' perfect, an' you think you just want to be in him for the rest of forever.  
  
           You press in as slow as you can manage, until finally his claws bite into your arm an he gasps, "Stop--"  
  
           You're only maybe half in him, but that's half a bulge more than you were expectin' to get inside him tonight, an' fuuuuck but he looks so pretty strung out between you an' Feferi an' taking as much as he can handle. It ain't easy for either of you to move with him stuffed so full like this. Both of you breathe shallow an' hold Karkat close an' focus on lettin' your bulges twist slow an' gentle inside him.  
  
           With how the two of you have been teasin' him, you're not expectin' this to take long. Feferi still has a hand on his bulge, lettin' it coil around her fingers. You have your fun switchin' between bites an kisses all along his shoulders and neck, an' both of you just hold him while he shivers an' breathes.  
  
           It ends in a flood of warm genetic material an' a little helpless noise that makes you an' Feferi hold him as close as you can while he shakes himself apart. Feferi follows only a few moments later, her arms wrapped around your back, buryin' her face in the top of Karkat's head.  
  
           You ain't quite so close to finishin', but it's not worth pushin' it with how oversensitive Karkat's goin' to be right now. You ease out of him, as careful as you can while you're basically doin' all the work supportin' his an Feferi's weight. He's a few beats slow on realizin' what's what, an' your bulge is already long gone by the time he mumbles, "But you didn't--"  
  
           You laugh. "Ain't no biggie. I got one hell of a nice show, don't you worry."  
  
           You're _tryin'_ to just bundle him up an' take care of him, but he won't stop wrigglin' until he's turned to half face you, an' then he leans his head up against your thorax. Aww, that's cute as shit an' all, an' then he reaches a hand between your legs, and ahh, _ahhhh--_  
  
           He's smilin' while he looks up at you, an' then he's got two fingers up inside you, three, an' it feels so fuckin' _good._ Feferi reaches around his waist, an' you tense for a moment, but she's playin' nice an' just lets your bulge wrap up around her hand. Both of them are just watchin' you, an' their hands feel so coddamn perfect, and it's almost embarrassin' how fast you finish when both of them are givin' you their undivided attention like this.  
  
           By the time you can breathe again, none of you are in any condition to deal with stayin' upright, an you all slump sideways in an almost-controlled fall. Hey, you even manage to land mostly not on the wet spot. You can hear Karkat purr where he's tucked between you an' Feferi, an' you nuzzle up against him while she does the same from the other side. He even keeps purrin' when you find one of the rings in his gills an' touch it, like you can't hardly believe it's real, like you didn't fuckin' put it there yourself. Feferi's purrin' also, and uh, you guess you are too. It's hard not to. This is just so coddamn perfect, an' you could pretty much just stay like this forever.  
  
           Feferi's the first one to really move, an' that's just to sit up an' poke at Karkat's gills. You're confused until you see she left two dots of tyrian material on him right next to your rings, an' she's smilin' at him in the way that means she really, _really_ wants somefin. Karkat sighs an' glares, but not like he really means it. You're laughin', an' so is Feferi, by the time he groans, " _Fine,_ if that's what it takes to make you happy." As it happens, that is precisely what it takes to make her happy. An' hey, it makes you pretty happy too. In fact, you're thinkin' this is a pretty good deal all around, 'cause for the whole rest of the mornin', you catch Karkat smilin' and touchin' his rings when he thinks you an' Feferi aren't lookin'.

                                


End file.
